The Holiday Season
by The Shadow thats Hidden
Summary: Solangelo. Nico gets closer to Will. And slowly there relationship changes from friends to best friends, to maybe even more. First fic be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fanfic, don't know how this will go.**

 **REVISED/EDITED**

Nico didn't know how he ended up here, but then again he did.

* * *

 _It all started months ago after the war with Gaea. The wounded were healed by the Apollo cabin. Cabins that were burned down during the war were rebuilt and Jason had added new cabins for the minor gods. Romans and Greeks worked together to bury the dead. They celebrated, made new friends, and were happy to be alive._

 _That is everyone but Nico. Don't get it wrong, he was happy to be alive he just wasn't happy with what was happening at the moment. Will Solace, bright son of Apollo had dragged Nico from Cabin 13 all the way to the infirmary. True to his word he made Nico stay for three days without getting out of bed. Though Will kept him company each day. Bringing Nico food and talking about everything that has happened in the past few days. Their friendship grew past those days. They did almost everything together. Sparred together, did activities together, and talked until curfew._

 _Then came December. The joyful holiday of Christmas. Camp was decorated. Christmas sweaters given. Snow falling, resulting in snow ball fights instead of capture the flag. And everything had calmed down. The war was a distant memory. One by one, or in pairs Nico's friend went home for the holidays. Annabeth and Percy to Sally's. Hazel and Frank decided to go skiing. Jason and Piper went to the McLean mansion. Reyna was in charge of the Roman camp. Leo was dead but not at the same time. And Will, Will was going home to his mom in a week._

 _The days dragged by and Nico didn't want Will to leave. Will was his last friend let at camp. The only one that could make him laugh and smile for no reason. At the campfire one night Will asked, "What are you doing for the holidays, Di Angelo?"_

 _Nico replied, "Nothing." And that was the truth. He had no family left besides Hazel and she had gone off with Frank, so he had nowhere to go. Unless he wanted to spend Christmas in the underworld with his father._

 _"What! Then you coming with me." Said Will_

 _Three days later and after much arguing Nico shadow traveled Will and himself to the Solace residence._

* * *

And that is how Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades who dressed in all black, found himself walking up the steps of a bright yellow two story house. Next to Will Solace when the door was flung open and Will was tackled to the ground bringing Nico with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Please review, favorite, or follow if you want me to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly anything you recognize is not mine.**

 **REVISED/EDITED**

* * *

Previously:

 _And that is how Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades who dressed all in black, found himself walking up the steps of a bright yellow two story house. Next to Will Solace when the door was flung open and Will was tackled to the ground bringing Nico with him._

* * *

Nico POV:

Nico fell into a big wet pile of snow on the front lawn. The blonde haired lady that had tackled Will landed about five feet away. And Will, Will had landed right beside him. Close enough that they were touching. He froze. Then quickly got up and brushed the snow off himself. The blonde lady pushed herself up. Nico then helped Will up who had fell face first into the big pile of snow.

The lady was laughing as she watched Will wipe the snow off his face. Then Will too, started laughing. Making Nico smile lightly. Then the lady noticed Nico and asked Will, "Who is this young man?"

"Mom, this is Nico Di Angelo one of my friends from camp. He had nobody to visit for Christmas so invited him here. I hope that's okay." Said Wil.

"Of course the more the merrier this holiday season." Then she turned to Nico, "Hello, I'm Addison Solace, Will's mom. So you're Nico, the boy Will has told me so much about."

"Mom!" shouted Will and he tried to hide the blush on his face. "Let's just go inside." Will muttered.

They grabbed their bags and headed into the house. The door let them into a small hallway with stairs ahead of them and an entryway on either side. The left entryway lead to a living room, with bright yellow wall and light brown furniture. Pictures of Will and his mom were hung all over the walls. The left entryway lead to a big kitchen, with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops.

"Just put your stuff upstairs, while I start dinner." Said Addison Solace.

Nico and Will wandered up the white and brown stairs to a small hallway with three doors. Will told him the one on the left was the bathroom. The one on the right was Will's mom's room. And the one at the end of the hall was Will's. As they walked in Will's room Nico looked around. Will had a bright orange colored walls, the same orange as their Camp-Half Blood T-shirts. There was a bunk bed in the far corner, a dresser in the other corner and a desk next to the door. The desk had a bunch of pictures of everyone at Camp-Half Blood. There was one picture that held Nico's gaze. It was a picture the entire Camp took after the war with Gaea. The seven were at the front with Nico next to Jason on the end. Right next to Nico was Will. Everyone was smiling even Nico. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

The boys set their bags down and wandered back downstairs. Ms. Solace had made them grilled cheese for dinner. As Nico sat down he said, "Thank you, Ms. Solace."

"Call me Addison Nico, Ms. just sounds old." Addison replied. Making Nico smile at her kindness. Addison Solace was a tall blonde haired lady with green eyes. She seemed like someone you could trust no matter what. Nico immediately liked her.

They ate. Will and Addison talk about what had happened during the war. Then Addison turned to Nico. "So Nico who is your godly parent?" asked Addison.

Nico replied kindly, "My father is Hades, lord of the underworld." Addison just smiled and continued to ask small personal questions until Will asked Nico if he wanted to watch a movie. Nico nodded and they went to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Will

"You pick." Said Nico. So Will picked _Avengers_ some film about superheroes, which was rather amusing, but Nico wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on Will. Or rather where Will was sitting. Will had sat right next to Nico, with his arm on the couch behind Nico. Nico started to get nervous. The skeleton butterflies were back. So as Will laugh at something the guy in the metal suit said, Nico was yelling at Cupid in his mind. He had only just got over Percy a few months ago. Now here he was falling for someone else. Someone he didn't think he could have. As long as Will was still around Nico would be okay, he just couldn't give in to his emotions.

The end of the movie came as a relief to Nico. They then went up to Will's room to go to sleep and Nico climbed up onto the top bunk, while Solace went to the bottom bunk. As Nico was falling asleep he heard Will say, "Night, Death Boy."

And in his sleep Nico replies, "Night, Solace." That night Nico did not dream nor did he wake up until the next morning.

* * *

 **AN: REVIEW to continue**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas tree

**AN: Who likes my plot? Thank you to all who have followed, favorites, reviewed, or even read my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **REVISED/EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 3: Christmas tree

Nico POV:

As Nico drifted out of the land of Hypnos and into reality, he became aware of a presence above him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the smiling face of none other than Will Solace. He immediately pushed Will away as he sat up and said shakily, "What do you think you are doing Solace? It's only eight o'clock"

Will still smiling brightly, replied, "Waking you up. We need to put up the Christmas tree!"

"We can put up the tree once I sleep until noon." Nico said as he fell back into his pillow.

Nico didn't see it, but he felt Will smile behind him and say, "My mom made pancakes. They are downstairs." Then Solace walked away, probably in the direction of pancakes.

Begrudgingly Nico got up, changed, and then went downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked in Nico realized, Solace had tricked him. There were no pancakes. Instead Will was eating some healthy cereal and Addison was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "You lied Solace, there are no pancakes." Making Addison laugh as she said she would be out all day and left.

"Nope, I just needed you to get up.", said Wll as he pushed a box of Froot Loops across the table. Nico sat down and ate a bowl of cereal. As soon as he was done Will grabbed his hand and pulled him into the garage to find the Christmas tree box.

As they walked into the garage Nico stopped. The garage was full of tons of things. Bikes, boxes, star wars collectables, and about three or four shelfs of other stuff. "How are we supposed to find one box in this avalanche." said Nico in wonder.

"Easy," said Will, "My mom always puts it on top of the highest shelf.

"Great." muttered Nico as they made their way to below the shelf. Will grabbed a step ladder and the two boys climbed up to grab the box. Both stretching to reach a handle on either side. Nico glanced over at Will as they did, realizing how close they were. Nico quickly grabbed his side of the box, just as Will grabbed the other side of the box. Together they carried the box into the living room. They quickly set up the dark green tree that was in three pieces. Then Will disappeared into the garage only to come out with a medium sized cardboard box.

Will said. "This is my favorite part, now we get to decorate!" So together the boys worked putting up lights and rainbow colored ornaments. Nico noticed how they worked closely side by side, brushing hands every now and then. But he did not move away or closer. He just kept putting up the decorations. Will then said, "Close your eyes while I turn on the lights." Because Will had asked him Nico obliged. Nico heard him plug in the lights and the lights turn on. Then Solace spoke from just beside him. Will said, "You can open your eyes now." And Nico did. The seven foot tree was covered in shiny ornaments and soft white lights in the shape of snowflakes.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Said Will as he circled around the tree.

"Yes", said Nico but he had only looked at the tree for a moment. Now he was looking at Will Solace. Someone who had turned his life around. Literally kept him from fading using his "Doctor's orders". Will had made Nico happy, even as just his friend. Even if Nico wanted Will to be something more.

That night they had pizza and watched another movie. Nico thought it was called something _Azkaban._ Then they headed up to Wil's room to go to sleep. As Nico was about to fall asleep he heard Will's voice.

"Hey, Nico."

"Yay, Will?" replied Nico.

"I'm really glad you came." said Will.

As he heard Solace start to snore he replied, "I am too Will, I am too." Then Nico too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Your welcome fellow Potter heads for the Azkaban reference. Review, favorite, or follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cookies and early mornings

**AN:REVIEW. This has been edited/reviewed**

 **Disclaimer: again I own nothing. Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Cookies and early mornings

Nico woke up to a dark room. He look at the clock and it was six in the morning. Knowing he wasn't goin g to get any more sleep he got up. He had just woke up from a nightmare about..., well about a place he doesn't want to mention. Will was still deep asleep on the bottom bunk. Nico wandered down the quiet house to the kitchen. Addison was there and said good morning to him. Nico grabbed a bagel and sat down across from her. They sat in comfortable silence until Addison suddenly spoke.

She said, "I've been meaning to talk to you Nico." Nico froze as she continued." Will has never had many friends, besides Lou Ellen and Cecil. He is nice to every one and everyone is nice to him. But he had never had a true friend. I can tell he feels like a third wheel with Lou and Cecil, those two were friends before they meet him. But with you, I can tell he has found a true friend, probably a best friend. You two are close and I can tell you care for each other. I just wanted to say that I'm glad he found you and you are always welcome here."

As she talked every time she said friend Nico felt as if he had been stabbed. Sure he was glad that Will and him were friends, but he could tell he felt something deeper, something stronger for the blonde haired boy. He dared not voice this out loud instead he said, "Will is the closest person to me. Sure I have other friends and my sister, but Will is the one that got me to stay at camp. His is the one who showed me I belonged. If anything I'm glad I found him."

Before Addison could reply Will walked in as the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window. "What have you two been talking about, it wasn't me was it?"

Addison smoothly responds, "No, I was just suggesting to Nico that you two could help me make cookies today." Will agreed as did Nico. They gathered ingredients and had just started to make the dough when Addison exclaimed, "We don't have any food dye for the icing. I'm going to make a quick run to the store. You two go ahead and make the dough." She left and they started the recipe. As Will was adding flour he poured too fast and the flour went out of the bowl onto a surprised Nico. Making Will laugh at the white flour that was all over the boy dressed in black.

"Hey! I'll get you back for that." yelled Nico as he threw a handful of flour at Will. They threw flour back and forth, laughing. Neither noticed Addison had come back and was watching the two boys have a flour fight. They were both smiling and having fun. She smiled at how close the two were. She left them alone until she could hear they had calmed down. She walked back in and told them to go get cleaned up while she finished the dough.

Half an hour later they came downstairs just as the cookies came out of the oven in all different shapes. She told the boys to decorate then while she made a call. They sat down and started putting icing on the cookies. A little while later Will handed Nico a cookie. It was a white ghost with a crown on its head. Will said," Here a ghost king for a ghost king."

Nico had made a Sun earlier and handed it to Will ,as he said, "A Sun for the son of Apollo." Will smiled and thanked him, as they laughed at their stupid puns. Nico decided this was one of the best days of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own anything you recognize what so ever.**

 **AN: EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Horror of Christmas shopping

December 23rd:

Nico and Will woke up to an alarm clock going off. Slowly the boys got up and went to the bathroom, and then downstairs. It was only eight but the boys had a lot to do today. They were going Christmas shopping. At a mall. Two days before Christmas. The boys and Addison ate breakfast and then got in the car. They headed to the local mall which was already packed. Addison dropped them of, saying she had to go to work because there was an emergency. The two teenage boys joined the horde of people going into the two story mall.

As they entered they quickly decided to just go from store to store until they had gifts for everyone. They each had plenty of money. Will had got money from his mom and Nico had got money from his father, the god of wealth. Nico had to buy presents for Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, and of course Will. Will had to buy presents for Lou Ellen, Cecil, Nico, and his many siblings. Nico and Will decided to get funny gifts for their friends.

Nico got Jason a fake lightning bolt since he is the son of the god of lightening. Piper got a bright pink shirt that said my favorite color is sparkle, in sparkly letters. She was sure to love it (Notice the sarcasm). Annabeth of course got books. Nico got her some set of books called Harry Potter which Nico thought were movies. Percy got a stuffed Finding Nemo toy and blue food dye. Thalia got a miniature pine tree that she would surely kill him for. Frank got a kids toy nerf bow. Nico also got Will's mom a plant for a thank you for letting him come into her home for Christmas.

As Nico was shopping Will bought Lou Ellen a replica of Harry Potter's wand. He also bought Cecil a ninja costume since he is always trying to steal stuff. The boys decided to take a break and went to the food court for lunch. Nico got chicken and fries from Chick-fi-la. Will got a big slice of pizza from a pizza shop. They ate and talked about what they had bought. Nico said he still had to shop for his sister and Reyna. Will said he also had to find his mom a present. Little did either boy know the other was concentrating on what to get the other. The two boys headed in opposite directions after they finished eating.

* * *

Nico headed into a random shop filled with various things. He saw a gavel, one of those things a judge use to get everyone's attention. He laughed and bought it for Reyna. He then headed into an art shop across the hall. They had paintings, sculptures, drawings, and so many other things. Nico saw a beautiful horse statue and decided to get it for Hazel, she would love it. As he headed toward the counter to check out he noticed a bright colored glass sun. The sun was about as big as your fist, with different shades of orange, yellow, and red swirling around inside. Nico decided he could get it for Will and have Lou Ellen enchanted it to glow. Nico walked back towards the entrance to meet Will.

* * *

Will left the food court and went into a toy store. He bought lots of games for his siblings. Will then got his mom the whole season of Sherlock because she was obsessed with the show. With everyone else out of the way Will focused on what to get Nico. After about twenty minutes he came up with an idea. He ran into a shop and came out with a chain necklace. The necklace had an exact copy of the skull on Nico's ring hanging from it. Will smiled as he headed to the entrance to meet Nico.

* * *

The boys got picked up by Addison and headed back to the Solace home. The boys wrapped the presents. The ones they bought for each other carefully hidden away. They placed all the gifts under the tree they had decorated two days ago. They were going to use Hermes' express to send the gifts Christmas morning. The boys, both worn out from a long day said goodnight to Addison and headed upstairs to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like where this is going. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you guest viewers who reviewed and to all of those who have followed or favorited.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the plot thickens.**

 **EDITED/REVIEWED**

* * *

Chapter 6: Observations

Nico POV:

Nico woke up to a quiet house on the morning of Christmas Eve. To say he woke up early, is a lie he woke up at nine. He went downstairs to see Will already their dressed in a long sleeved yellow shirt and jeans. As Nico sat down for breakfast, Will spoke to him.

"I have a surprise for you today." said the brightly smiling demigod.

"What is it?" Nico grumbled from his half asleep state.

"I can't tell you that then it wouldn't be a surprise." Will smirked, "All you need to know is we are leaving in an hour and you need to dress warm."

So two hours later as the boys went to Will's surprise, Addison Solace sat in the kitchen thinking.

* * *

Addison Solace may not be the most perceptive person at times. But what she saw this week was clear. She knew her son had never told her and might never do so, but she knew how he felt. Nico and her son cared for each other. Not like they were best friends or relatives. But how she felt for Will's father Apollo. They loved each other. That was clear two see. The way they stared at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The way that sat just a little too close together on the couch or blushed when they did touch. The way her son would grab Nico's hand to drag him along. All things little things were how she could tell. But the biggest indicator. The way she could tell they truly, genuinely cared for each other were their eyes. Their eyes shined brighter when the other entered the room. Their eyes would drift to the other if the other was visible. Their eyes seemed dull when they were without the other. It was as if a spark in their eyes when they were close.

Addison had seen all this so she knew they loved each other just as much as the other loved them. And she was perfectly fine with it. Her son, the bright son of Apollo, had found a match in the shadowy and dark son of Hades. They were water and fire. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. They were completely different, yet the same. They had found the one they loved and the one who loved them. Their soul mate or love at first sight as some people would call it. They had found each other, now Addison just wished they knew how the other felt, how the other looked at them. That's why when Addison Solace, the mother to the bright son of Apollo, got an Iris message that morning, from a bunch of demigods with a plan, she immediately jumped to help them get this plan started.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger. Whatever will you do? Tell me how you like it. Fav, Follow, and Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:poem I did in English the other day that you PJO fans will understand. (I own the poem)**

 _ **A hunter of the maiden**_

 _ **A seeker of the night**_

 _ **A holder of a silver bow**_

 _ **And protector of what is right**_

 _ **REVIEWED/EDITED**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Demigods Plotting

Piper's POV

The day before Christmas Eve they were all gathered in the Poseidon cabin. By them she meant herself, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and even Lou Ellen and Cecil. They had all gathered after going home or to wherever for Christmas. Now they had all gathered together two days before Christmas for one reason. And that reason was Nico and Will. Everyone could see they liked each other. They were just too oblivious to notice. The nine of them had gathered to come up with a plan to get the two together. After many hours of discussing, led by her since she was a daughter of Aphrodite, they came up with a plan. The one thing their planned depended on was the help of Will's mom, one Addison Solace. That's why at about ten o'clock on Christmas Eve the demigods were assembled in the Poseidon cabin to make an Iris message.

* * *

Addison POV

Addison said hello as the Iris message appeared in front of her. In the mist she could see nine demigods, five girls and three guys. One of the girls stepped forward she said, "Hello, my name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. We are friends of Will and Nico, and we wanted to see if you could help us with something."

"Sure," Addison smiled, "Does it have anything to do with my son and Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yes," Piper looking slightly surprised, "I'm not sure if you noticed but-"

Addison interrupted her, "That Nico and my son like each other but won't do anything about it." All the demigods in the mist seemed surprised at that. She continues, "That was fairly obvious. Now I'm guessing you have an idea of what to do about it but before you tell me would you mind introducing your friends."

Oh, sorry. I'll let them introduce themselves." Piper stepped aside. A blonde haired boy standing next to her introduce himself as Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. The boy with sea green eyes was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The intimidating black haired girl was Reyna. The curly haired girl was Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Nico's sister. Frank was the boy with a bow on his shoulder. A girl of to the side with dark hair and green eyes Addison knew to be Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and beside her was of course Cecil, son of Hermes. After they introduced themselves Piper told her the plan. It was this:

They were going to try to get the boys together using Christmas. Of course they were going for the classic trap them under a mistletoe plan by getting Addison to let them decorate the house. Then they would show up and slowly herd the two oblivious boys under the Christmas plant. Hopefully that would work, but if it didn't the nine were prepared to A: lock the boys outside together until something happened. Or B: Just have someone yell at them, probably Reyna because Nico would only listen to her. The nine planned to show up the evening of Christmas Eve, to surprise the boys and start their plan. Addison agreed to help them and went to buy the decorations.

* * *

Christmas Eve: Nico and Will

Nico POV

Will had made them walk several blocks to a park. At the edge of the park Will told him to close his eyes. He did because he wanted to get this over with. Will grabbed his hand and led him for a couple of minutes. Then he was told to open his eyes. He did. In front of his was a big outside ice skating rink. Nico turned to Will and said, "Really this was the big surprise."

Will looked sheepish and replied, "Yeah, I thought you would like it." They got their skates and put them on. Will stepped on to the ice skillfully as he had went ice skating many times before. As soon as Nico stepped on the ice however he immediately fell. Will held out a hand to help him up and the two started skating. They made moderate pace Nico slowing getting the hang of it. A couple hours later as they were getting off the ice, Nico realized something that he hadn't until now. The two had held hands the whole time after Nico fell. Nico didn't notice because he was focusing on trying not to fall. Every time Nico had stumbled Will had help him stay up right. Had helped him stay in place, just liked he got Nico to stay at Camp.

Will had just returned his skates and the two walked back to Will's house. They had sat down for only a few minutes when the doorbell rang. The two went to the door and flung it open. Their mouths were hanging open as they saw the nine other demigods standing on the front porch.

* * *

 **AN: Do you like where this is going. Please review, favorite, follow, or message if you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: REVIEWED/EDITED**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Plan A and Plan B**

 **Nico POV**

Standing on the porch of Will's house was Nico and Will's closest friends: Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Cecil, Lou Ellen and Reyna. Nico and Will were frozen in the door way. Addison walked up behind them and told them to come in. The group of demigods came inside with luggage and wrapped presents. They set the luggage in the hall and the presents under the tree. Once that was done Will and Nico finally unfroze.

"What are you guys doing here?" they said in sync.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"What, we can't spend Christmas together?" replied Annabeth.

"Of course we can." Said Nico, almost hesitantly, and was that disappointment on his face. She guessed he wished it was just him and Will, well and Will's mom. Hugs were given all around as the group of friends said hello to each other they sat down in the living room to talk. Addison said she was going to get pizza for lunch, as she left she winked at Annabeth and Piper, behind Will and Nico's backs, and pointed at the mistletoe in the doorway. The demigods sat talking until Jason asked Nico to show him were the bathroom is. As they walked towards the door, Jason not so subtlety tripped Nico. Nico fell hitting his knee of the coffee table and stumbling into the wall. Will immediately ran over to him. Will helped Nico up and made sure he was okay, as the boys were about to move to sit back down Piper spoke up.

"You two look up." Said Piper putting a little bit of charm speak into her voice. Both boys looked up and froze in sync, with Will's hand still on Nico's arm. Both blushed bright red and slowly looked towards the other. When they made eye contact a spark light in both of their eyes. Anyone could tell they wanted badly to kiss the other. But neither did. Instead they both quickly backed up and sat down on opposite sides of the room. Hiding their faces. During this whole thing the other demigods, excluding Piper and Annabeth had been pretending to talk and not pay attention to Will and Nico. Every other demigod except the two boys mentally sighed operation mistletoe was a bust. When Addison came back she could immediately tell the plan had failed. Looks like they would need to come up with another plan.

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

Later that night the group of friends, minus Will and Nico who were talking in the backyard, sat at the kitchen table with Will's mom. The group started coming up with plans obscure plans to get the two together. Everything from trapping them in a room together, or playing truth or dare, to playing a song in the background. It frustrated Reyna. Nico was like her little brother. She wanted him to be happy and she was afraid their plans would only mess things up. So as the others were arguing over plans she came up with her own. Without the others noticing Reyna quietly slipped out of the kitchen to have a talk with the two lovesick demigods.

* * *

 **AN: REVIEW to continue your quest**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: REVIEW/EDITED**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Without the others noticing Reyna quietly slipped out of the kitchen to have a talk with the two lovesick demigods._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Reyna's Turn**

Reyna POV

Reyna slipped through the glass backdoor. As she did she saw Will and Nico sitting on top a picnic table less than a foot apart. They were talking quietly while leaning towards each other. They turned around as they heard her come outside.

"Hey Reyna, What are you doing out here?" said Nico.

"Escaping those people, and I need to talk to you two." She replied. As she said this both boys looked right at her and Nico gave her a suspicious glare.

"What is it?" asked Will.

"Just be quiet and listen, both of you until I'm finished." She glared at them and they nodded. She continued, "You to have been dancing around each other for months. Everyone has noticed it and I mean everybody, even Percy and he's oblivious. Your guy's friends inside are plotting how to get you two together. I came out here to stop them because I knew neither of you would want them interfering. And their plans are just stupid. But anyways, you both care for each other, a lot. You're constantly around each other, sit too close together, and Nico he is the only one I have seen you truly laugh and have fun with. You guys need to talk about this and get those annoying people inside to stop. As long as you guys get together, then I don't care if you tell them or not. You can mess with them for all I care. Now I'm going to go back inside and you two can talk. Goodnight." With that Reyna marched back inside.

* * *

Nico POV

As soon as Reyna finished her speech Nico was shocked still because of a couple of things. One that Reyna yelled at them like that. And two that Will liked him too. Though the second thing was more important. As he heard the door shut after Reyna he turned to Will. Will was looking right back at him. Hesitatingly he spoke up, "So you-"he stopped his train of thought.

"Yes" Said Will, "I really really like you, Nico Di Angelo."

"I really like you too, Will Solace." Said Nico.

Then slow both boys leaned and they kissed. It wasn;t like in the movies or in books, the whole world didn't change. There weren't fireworks. All that happened is that both boys knew where they belonged and who they belonged with. Still locked in the other's embrace. They leaned against each other both smiley brightly in the diming light.

"I'm guessing we want to mess with them for payback, Right?" said Nico.

"You bet we do, we need revenge." Said Will.

"And here I thought you were a son of Apollo." Said Nico

"Shut up." Said Will. And Nico did because Will leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

Reyna POV:

She saw the two boys kiss and quietly walked back towards the kitchen. Two more people had found the person they were supposed to be with. One was practically her little brother. She just hoped that they messed with the others for trying to intervene. Reyna was glad they had finally got together. They had found the person they loved and who loved them. Now she only wished she could do the same.

* * *

 **AN: REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: EDITED**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Tricksters**

 **Third person POV**

Nico and Will had come up with a plan to get back at their friends. They just hoped Reyna would play along. Since tomorrow was Christmas they decided after talking for a while to pretend that they were avoiding each other. Hoping it would make the demigods nervous and guilty. After deciding their plan they went to sleep. Nico and Will in Will's room. And the other boys in the living room and the girls in the guest room.

* * *

 **Christmas Day:**

 **Nico POV**

Christmas day Will and Nico put their plan into action. When Will entered the room Christmas morning Nico went to the kitchen. When they had breakfast they sat at opposite ends of the table and did not look at each other. When it came time to exchange gifts they sat across the room from each other and did not give gifts to each other (They decided to give gifts after the others went to sleep so they could help the plan. They were okay with that though because then the gifts could be given in private.). The other demigods laughed at their gifts and thanked each other, but Nico could tell their plan was working. The other demigods all looked guilty and worried.

* * *

 **Reyna POV**

Reyna was laughing on the inside at the devious plan the two had come up with and she gladly played along. Percy looked confused as to why they were avoiding each other. Annabeth was analyzing them, Piper looked guilty and sad because they had intervened like her mom does. Jason looked sad because her cared for Nico as a brother. Hazel was curious as to what had driven the demigods apart. Frank was trying to comfort Hazel and lighten the atmosphere. Lou Ellen looked like she had figured it out but was playing along. And Cecil was just trying to steal candy without the others noticing.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

As the day dragged on and all presents had been exchanged the group and demigods sat down to watch a Christmas movie as the sun started to vanish in the sky. As the sun disappeared the demigods heard a noise from outside. They all grabbed their weapons. Nico with his sword. Will with a bow. Percy with his pen sword. Annabeth had her bone sword. Jason had a sword. Cecil had a dagger. Frank a bow. Hazel a cavalry sword. Piper had her dagger. Lou Ellen had a magic sphere. Reyna had a sword. Together the demigods made their way to the backyard. As one they lowered their weapons and froze at the sight before them. Leo had landed in Will's backyard on Festus with a girl sitting behind him. All of the seven ran to meet him. Reyna, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Will, and Nico hung back. The whole group was smiling and laughing. As they were all caught up with Leo and Calypso, Will and Nico quietly backed up and went into the house.

* * *

 **Leo POV**

After getting Calypso of her island they had went back to camp only to be told that all of their friends were at a son of Apollo's house. So they flew as fast as they could to where Leo's friends were. Leo was overjoyed at seeing his friends again. He introduced Calypso and said "I went back to camp and nobody was there. They all said you guys were at a Will Solace's house. What did you guys replace me?" he joked making everyone laugh.

"No, seriously though who is this Apollo kid?" said Leo.

"He's right here-"Jason cut off as they all turned around to see that Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo had disappeared.

"Right where?" said Leo.

"They were right behind us a minute ago. Let's go find them" said Jason.

* * *

 **AN: REVIEW and FAVORITE**


End file.
